Hyper Kirby Quest
by Sirk
Summary: Gooey is kidnapped by Meta Knight, and Kirby must fight through a series of deadly enemies, aided only by a mysterious legend...


Disclaimer: Masahiro Sakurai made Kirby, not me. That's also a little tidbit for all of you Kirby lovers out there (And a disclaimer, too).  
  
  
  
Hyper kirby quest  
  
Gooey lay out on the grass placidly, not daring to move a muscle in fear of breaking his perfect relaxation. Kirby's advice had sunk in him, to go out and recreate and take his mind off any adventures. And to get off of Kirby's back for once, but Kirby had left that little addition out of his advice. Now Gooey was on a meadow, next to the forest in which Whispy Woods dwelled.  
  
Kirby was off to visit a town far from Dream Land known as Subconsciousville, to see Adeleine, an artist whose art abilities were her trademark. Anything she drew could come from her board into reality, from monsters to items of importance. This was obviously why Kirby had gone, for whatever he needed to be drawn.  
  
Gooey almost fell to sleep it was so quiet. Nothing interfered with the pure serenity. The clouds he stared up at were shaped so finely that one would think they were sculpture. The only thing that seemed out-of-place was one peculiarly dark, almost black, nimbus cloud, shaped exactly like a ship. It appeared to come closer to the earth, and although it could've been an optic illusion, the happenstance was too realistic.  
  
As the cloud came strikingly near the surface of the planet, it was revealed to actually BE a ship. Gigantic and ominous, it slowed down to a halt as it landed right next to Gooey. He stood up now, suspecting danger, and headed to the giant vehicle. But before he arrived much nearer, a latch opened up on the side and lowered to be an exiting ramp, and voices spoke from inside the behemoth.  
  
"Meta Mace! Meta Axe!" yelled one bold voice from inside, "go out and capture the thing! Bring him back alive; that's the mission!"  
  
"Umm… sir…" came two hesitating simultaneous voices, "isn't he supposed to be strong? He's a friend of Kirby's, right?"  
  
"GO NOW!" boomed the original voice. Moments later two figures scurried like frightened mice out the door and stopped before Gooey. They just stood stilly for a second, dithering while they approached Gooey after a time's silence.  
  
"So," said Gooey, "you here to get me huh? You two don't look so tough."  
  
"You'd better come quietly, or we'll have to rough ya up!" said Meta Axe, gripping his axe tight. "Sir Meta Knight wants you for his plans."  
  
"Meta Knight, eh? Nothing Kirby and I haven't dealt with before." Gooey stepped towards Meta Axe, who tried unsuccessfully not to step back. Gooey walked on towards him, saying, "I guess relaxation can't be found easy on Popstar. You have to fight for it. I'll deal with you and go back to my peace."  
  
Suddenly Meta axe stepped up and heaved his axe. It flew at Gooey, who ducked flat on the ground. The axe whizzed by, missing Gooey by a foot. He stood back to full size, shooting out his tongue and catching in Meta Axe, who was apparently late to react, and gulped him down his throat.  
  
As Gooey began to turn around to finish off Meta Mace a spiked ball smashed into his head, knocked him to the ground. Meta Mace withdrew his mace and threw a net over Gooey's head, tying the ends to lock the blue hero in. Unable to defend himself after the head-shattering blow, Gooey was dragged back into the ship by Meta Mace. The ship then took off, holding a captive in its walls which, according to the talk Gooey heard Meta Knight say, was part of their scheme.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Thanks for the max tomatoes," I thanked Adeleine as she began painting another picture, this time of a sundae float. "This will be the perfect lure. Dedede will want the food, and when he comes to get my tomatoes, I'll get him once and for all and retrieve all the food stolen from the Dream Landers." I was referring, of course, to my plan to trap King Dedede. Typically, he had robbed the residents of Dream Land of their food recently and hidden it in his castle. Instead of attacking the brute head on, I decided to draw him to me, defeat the greedy duck, and force him to tell me where exactly he hid the food. Foolproof.  
  
Adeleine simply smiled and said, "Good luck. Bring back the food, who knows, next Dedede could try stealing food from Subconsciousville! Best wishes, and give him trouble!"  
  
I smiled, then set off from the town's premises.  
  
It was a long but serene walk back to Dream Land. The path led in and out of forests and over running rivers and vast lakes, making it at the least arduous to go anywhere. Of course, I very well could not just stop here and wait for Dedede to arrive; Gooey was involved in the plot, because I didn't want to ambush Dedede and give him a chance of getting away. No, two of us was far more convenient. I treaded onward.  
  
Passing Dream land as if it were unimportant to my plans, I came to the meadow where I'd given my friend Gooey a chance to relax. But, to my somewhat amazement, he was nowhere in the vicinity, but instead, in the center of the meadow, there was a black hole. It appeared endless, going down as far as I could see and further. Next to it was a note, fastened to the ground, and written in fine ink. It read:  
  
  
  
Dear Kirby,  
  
You may be wondering what about your friend Gooey. He is with us, kidnapped, one might say. If you want him ever back, you know where to go.  
  
  
  
Unnamed—  
  
  
  
Oh no. I had two problems now: Dedede with all the stolen food, and a kidnapper with my best friend. 'If you ever want him back, you know where to go.' Peering over the letter, I gazed into the hole, my decision made. Dream Land could wait, but not Gooey, even though risking finding him was surely a trap. With a determined leap, I was reeling downward down a black chasm towards the unknown.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Meta Knight looked out the window of the room inside the machine. Kirby had fallen for the trap. Soon he would land in a computer-generated world, searching for his pal. And then Meta Knight's crew would cream him. Yes, all was going according to plan. SO far, at least.  
  
"Kirby has almost landed; we should start WORLD I," came a voice from behind. Meta Knight wheeled around.  
  
"Hello, Kracko. Have you gathered all them up, yet?"  
  
"I could only get to a few so far. Would you like me to bring them in? They're outside right now."  
  
"Yeah, get them in here." Kracko nodded, and shot a small lightning bolt into the doorknob. He pulled it toward him, opening the door and revealing Heavy Mole, Paint Roller, and Lololo and Lalala.  
  
"Excellent," Meta Knight commented. "More are to arrive, I assume?"  
  
"Yeah. Mr. Shine and Mr. Bright are on their way now, actually."  
  
"So let's get this show on the road!" barked Heavy Mole in a gruff mechanical voice. "If Kirby's here, I wanna kill him!"  
  
"First of all," explained Meta Knight coolly, "No one here is to kill Kirby." Ignoring the puzzled expressions on his guests' faces, Meta Knight continued. "Each of you will wear him down in each dimension he is transported to. I will arrange it so he will be moved to a new dimension every time he defeats the keeper of the world, one of you."  
  
"Defeat?" Lololo and Lalala sputtered incredulously. "What do you mean by 'defeat'?"  
  
"Naturally, I only want you to torture Kirby so much. Then you will be returned back here, where I control the dimensions! Simple objectives that I am sure even you can do." Meta Knight turned back to a screen lying in front of him. With a quick press of a button, the black screen changed to a picture of Kirby falling through a vortex downward. "Kirby's getting closer; Paint Roller, you're first to fight him. I'll activate WORLD I." Paint Roller nodded. Meta Knight flicked a switch from across the room, and where blackness spread everywhere around the control room where Meta Knight and his minions were, a whole world full of grass and a few trees formed. Paint Roller left the room, heading out to confront Kirby.  
  
  
  
  
  
I soon found, as I fell down the infinite pit, that it was not a hole, or pit, or anything else like that, but it was a vortex. Yes, when I'd fallen deep enough, vortex rings began circling around where I fell, pulling me down faster and faster. It was becoming more apparent to me as I was sucked lower and lower that this was definitely a trap.  
  
Suddenly I came out of the vortex, having fallen thousands of feet, and landed on soft green grass. Confused as I was, I remained happy that I was out of the vortex, though I also remained speechless and shock-struck as the aftermath.  
  
"So, you came, eh? Didn't want to leave your friend?" came a voice from above. Immediately I sprang up from the ground.  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
"Names aren't important here. Except for one: Gooey. Mad, huh?" the voice said, obviously having seen my expression after the mentioning of Gooey.  
  
"What have you done with Gooey?!"  
  
"Don't worry about your friend; you're the only one in peril. I'll give you a hint, no, a motive: Look for the warpstar. Good luck, you pink fool! Hahahahahahahaaa!" And then the voice faded away into the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Everything's in order," Meta Knight said to Kracko. "Dedede used the food lure because he knew it would draw Kirby away from Gooey, for he knew Kirby would try and stop him, and we could easily capture Gooey, drawing Kirby into our trap. And now we have several worlds arranged just for him so that we could torture the little fool!"  
  
"Indeed, Sir Meta Knight, but, umm, there was a slight problem."  
  
"What's that, Kracko?"  
  
"Err… We forgot to put NON-elemental enemies in the worlds…"  
  
"WHAT?! Do you mean to say that Kirby could suck up ANY enemy there and get its ability?!"  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Blast. Well, that won't save him entirely. I told him to find the warpstar, and that will lead Kirby straight to Paint Roller."  
  
"Th-there's one more problem…"  
  
"Yyyyes…?" Meta Knight responded, agitation ringing in his tone.  
  
"While constructing the virtual world, the machine a-c-c-i-d-e-n-t-a-l-l- y absorbed a village in Dream Land…"  
  
"So…?"  
  
"There was believed to be a legendary magical artifact in the villagers' possession, that Kirby might get to."  
  
"Bah! That's old folklore. Even if so, no magic can combat this!" Meta Knight raised his right hand high in the air, pointing the sword of his up. It gleamed the color of the translucent blade, small flames spouting from the side of the flame-shaped blade. "See? Nothing to worry about." Little did Meta Knight know how wrong he was.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Angry as I was, I decided not to worry about Gooey. Perhaps enemies still dwelled in this new world, or maybe even a new dimension, considering the vortex, that I could swallow and attain its ability.  
  
I set off, walking towards a patch of woods close. It was pretty large and shadowy, I found as I entered, but it lacked any life form worthy of my time. That was, until I heard voices from deeper within the trees' seclusion.  
  
"Oh great, we're lost again!" came one voice. I tilted my head over the side of the tree to see two pointy-cap wearing, pointy-shoe wearing, blue- clothed old foes of mine, one larger than the other. The Poppy Bros. "I knew I shouldn't have left you as navigator," continued the bigger brother. "You keep on messing up!"  
  
"Hey, don't blame me! I didn't CHOOSE to lead!" argued the other smaller on back. The Poppy Bros. contained one of the most spectacular abilities I could absorb: bomb. Taking advantage of the two brothers' current dilemma, I leaped from behind the forest underbrush and swallowed the younger brother. Not reactant at first, the older brother cursed unsoundly and pelted me with bombs, hitting only twice. I replied by unleashing a flurry of my own bombs, completely annihilating my remaining enemy.  
  
I left the forest with a new ability, searching for the star that the mysterious voice had mentioned. 


End file.
